


Just a moment

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Dean needs a second to process things.  He thinks on his own but Castiel just knows.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two.
> 
> All spelling mistakes etc are all my own.

Dean sits alone in his room in the bunker. Today had been a hell of a day. Most days are but today he just needed five minutes. He feels bad as he knows Sammy is hurting too and that he called after Dean as he headed to his room but he just couldn't breakdown not in front of Sammy not at the moment.

He knows Sam has Eileen he can lean on. 

He sits there lost in his own thoughts that he isn't even aware that he is crying. His phone is ringing he looks and sees Castiel's name. He answers more on auto pilot that anything else. He doesn't speak and he's aware now that he's sobbing.

"Dean" 

And the next thing he knows is he's crying into that oh so familiar coat. Normally he would be apologising and stopping himself letting go in front of anyone. 

"Dean you don't have to hold back from me" Cas says in the safest tone Dean has ever heard him speak.

It breaks Dean and if he hadn't lost it before he certainly had now and completely broke. He didn't know how long they had been like that.

"Rest now, we can talk later" Cas says as he arranges them both so they are laying on the bed with Dean close to his side.

"Thanks" is all can Dean can manage at barely a whisper.

A few hours later Dean wakes up feeling a little lighter and he knows its to do with the angel currently holding him. Dean knows Cas doesn't need sleep so when he hears Cas speak it isn't a surprise.

"I am not going to make you talk you know. I just want you to know you are not alone Dean."

"Thanks Cas" Dean speaks into Cas chest. "I just don't know what happened and I knew I was going to cry just didn't know what to do about it. So I hid."

He hears Cas sigh and Dean knows that is a sign he is trying to choose his next words carefully.

"Dean, I don't expect you to tell me everything. But please don't feel you need to hide from me. If you don't want to talk I understand but just let me in and let me be here for you."

Dean is to stunned to respond so he sits up a little and leans towards Cas and kisses him and he hopes Cas can feel the love he has for him.

"Cas, I love you and I don't know what I did to deserve you but thank you." 

"I told you before Dean Winchester you are a good man and I love you." Cas says as he slides down the bed and turns so they are laying by each others side face to face. "I won't force you to do anything but just let me be there is all I ask."

Dean tries to process it all and doesn't have the words but Cas knows and just leans forward places his hand on his cheek and kisses him. 

"We will be okay won't we Cas?" 

"I can't promise that Dean the world is a well crazy place"

Dean laughs and Cas frowns.

"Oh you mean us." Dean nods still laughing. "Then yes."

Dean moves closer to Cas and kisses the frown off his beautiful face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
